<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of ChanSoo. Как стать работником тысячелетия by swk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764889">Book of ChanSoo. Как стать работником тысячелетия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk'>swk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как подняться по карьерной лестнице, когда ты работаешь со Смертью, так еще и положил глаз на его сына.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book of ChanSoo. Как стать работником тысячелетия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на фест https://vk.com/chansoo<br/>мне попалась книга "Мор - ученик смерти". Понятия не имею, как, но я извлекла из нее только каплю, а все остальное вышла какая-то наркомания.<br/>Надеюсь все поняли, какого мембера я имею под смертью, лол<br/>простите Чансу, мне жаль, правда жаль.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="btn-group btn-group-sm">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>
    <b> Главное – первое впечатление</b>
  </p>
  <p>Вряд ли не внушающий доверия подвал, с обваленной штукатуркой и снятыми неровно обоями, можно назвать респектабельным местом работы. В любом случае, зарплата в газете объявлений была обещана такая волшебная, что Кенсу согласился бы и на нору хоббита, только бы правда получить столько денег.<br/>Мысль о том, что богатое и процветающее предприятие вряд ли бы дислоцировалось в каком-то притоне, даже не посетила голову Кенсу, поэтому он просто сидел за столом (весьма печальным, постоянно скрипящим если на него облокотиться, столом) и нервно барабанил пальцами по столешнице.<br/>Из ниоткуда послышались шаги, и лампочка в комнате погасла. Кенсу бы испугался, но сильно хотел спать и только воспользовался шансом, чтобы позевать. Когда свет снова загорелся, и он открыл глаза, перед ним стоял мужчина. Не сказать, что выше, но определенно старше. Волосы, тяпнутые сединой, были собраны в хвостик, кругленькое пузико прикрывала старая косуха (когда вообще такое было модно), лицо закрывали большие солнцезащитные очки. Взвесив все за и против, Кенсу пришел к выводу, что мужчина перед ним… был эпатажным. Как человек, который прочитал журналы мод с 50-х по 90-е за один присест.</p>
  <p>- Так-так, До Кенсу, - почти промяукал мужчина странным акцентом.<br/>- Эээ, вы знаете мое имя? Но я даже не заполнял никаких бланков.<br/>- О, малыш, поверь, МНЕ никаких бланков не нужно, - и пока Кенсу пытался пробурить незнакомца взглядом, тот просто плюхнулся за стол напротив и внимательно уставился.<br/>- А вы работодатель? Позвольте узнать, как вас зовут.<br/>- Смерть.<br/>- Что, простите? Скатерть?<br/>- Говорю, очень приятно познакомиться – Смерть.<br/>Кенсу поперхнулся слюной, затем качнулся на стуле и едва не упал. Он, конечно, пытался держать лицо и надеялся, что у него это получалось…но вряд ли обезумевшие глаза и висящий наполовину в воздухе стул можно назвать порядком.<br/>- Пожалуй, я пойду, - все-таки упал на пол он, но тут же поднялся. Мужчина все так же сладко улыбался, даже не снимая очков.<br/>- Куда?<br/>- Домой? Думаю, я ошибся с адресом. Я уверен, скоро придут санитары и помогут вам успокоиться.<br/>- Какие такие санитары?<br/>- Ну, дядечки в халатах, с волшебным уколом, после которого вам будет хорошо и спокойно, а я пойду, да? – Кенсу пятился и пятился, пока не наткнулся спиной на стену. Двери не было.<br/>- Я же сказал, что я – Смерть, а от смерти не убежишь, - мужчина встал следом и начал медленно подходить. – Не веришь?<br/>- Простите, господин Смерть, но…<br/>- Ах, вот никогда не верят! – вздох выглядел таким театральным, что Кенсу почти фыркнул, но вовремя одумался. – Я знаю, знаю, внешность не располагает? А я ее так люблю, ах.<br/>Внезапно, мужчина снял очки, провел рукой по лицу, и Кенсу почти ослеп. Перед ним стоял молодой человек, не старше него, с пугающе милым и нежным личиком, оленьими глазками и конфетными губками. Кенсу подумал, что лучше бы обнялся с тем прежним стариком.<br/>- Ну как? Поверил?<br/>- Ага?<br/>- Вот и ладненько, будешь моим учеником!</p>
  <p>
    <b>Главное – сохранять спокойствие </b>
  </p>
  <p>- Господин Смерть…, - Кенсу проковырял ложкой путь в картошке и уныло посмотрел, - а почему вы не такие, как…ну, там черный плащ, скелет, зловещая аура?<br/>Начальник (да-да, уже как два дня начальник) удивленно оторвался от чтения газеты 1900 года и поправил новые солнцезащитные очки.<br/>- Зачем? Чтобы ты постоянно пугался? Мне и так вполне хорошо, разве не красавец? – Смерть эффектно приспустил очки и кокетливо подмигнул.<br/>Картошка Кенсу совсем разонравилась. Картина подмигивающего седого байкера в женских солнцезащитных очках была даже для его стальных нервов экстремальной. А ведь за эти два дня он даже смирился, что и правда смерть его забрала в свои ученики, держит в обшарпанном подвале и кормит какой-то несвежей картошкой. Что с ним дальше будет – было как-то все равно. Кенсу был ни студентом, ни работником, ни даже хорошим общительным человеком, чтобы хотеть обратно в земной мир, в принципе, такому бесполезному человеку, как он, везде было и не было места.<br/>- А когда начнется мое обучение? – снова вернулся к теме Кенсу.<br/>- Какое такое обучение?<br/>- Ну, вы же сказали, что я ваш ученик? Значит, вы должны меня чему-то обучать, ведь так?<br/>- Что за ерунда! Ученики на то и ученики, чтобы самим учиться! Пойдем, по ходу дела разберемся.<br/>Смерть сорвался с места и утащил с собой Кенсу.</p>
  <p>За одну «рабочую смену» Кенсу узнал столько о мире, сколько не знает 6 млрд жителей планеты. Он видел, как песчинки жизни людей утекали, и в чем состояла сама роль смерти, как таковой. Его начальник был мастером своего дела (кто бы сомневался) и делал все уверенно, помогая перебраться усопшим в мир иной.<br/>- Кенсу, ну как тебе, круто? – снова с выступающим странным акцентом хохотал Смерть.<br/>Кенсу был бледен и вряд ли мог вымолвить и слово, ему хотелось пискнуть и куда-нибудь тоже исчезнуть, но мысль, что его работодатель сам же и проведет на другой свет, вселяла огромное желание жить. Одно дело ходить рядом с чуваком, у которого проблемы со стилем, другое дело, когда такой чувак приходит за тобой.<br/>Когда они снова оказались в родных (какие же они родные и любимые!) обшарпанных стенах, Кенсу икнул, вздохнул спокойно и потерял сознание, прямо по середине комнаты.</p>
  <p>
    <b>Главное – не терять голову</b>
  </p>
  <p>Кенсу снилось как он бежит по ромашковому полю, как порхают вокруг него бабочки, садятся на реснички и разговаривают с ним. Как светит солнышко и где-то вдалеке журчит ручеек. А еще ему снились прекрасные нимфы, которые прижимались со всех сторон своими трепетными станами и что-то шептали на ушко</p>
  <p>- И че с этим делать, па? – внезапно нимфа с таким голосом стала похожа на травести-диву и Кенсу испуганно проснулся.<br/>На деле над Кенсу навис какой-то лопоухий парень, скептически осматривая и недовольно щурясь. У него были большие круглые глаза и голос как из глубин ада. Возможно, Кенсу умер и это какое-нибудь очередное потустороннее существо? Всего лишь маскирующееся под человека.<br/>- Просто плесни ему в лицо воды, сына.<br/>- Па, я ненавижу, когда ты меня так называешь.<br/>- А я ненавижу твое «па», так что заткнись и лей.<br/>Голос Смерти Кенсу узнал бы из тысячи.<br/>- Не надо ничего лить, ты же видишь, что я уже открыл глаза, - обиженно фыркнул Кенсу и начал подниматься.<br/>- Ну и что? Профилактика не помешает, - спокойно произнес «сына» уже поднимая руку с бутылкой воды.<br/>Кенсу предпочел ретироваться, медленно уползая к столу учителя.<br/>- Что-то хиленький, - слегка недовольно хмыкнул Смерть, - так дело не пойдет.<br/>Внезапно Кенсу стало страшно. Он ведь ученик Смерти, а если он не подойдет, то что тогда? Его убьют? Выкинут в неизвестность?<br/>- Ч-что вы хотите этим сказать…? – совсем неловко произнес он, резко поднимаясь и хватаясь за столешницу.<br/>- Чанель-а, сына, неси ему жрать! – проорал Смерть так, что оглушил. – Вот, что я хочу сказать.</p>
  <p>Ели тихо, спокойно, словно семьей. Чанель принес тушенное мясо и поставил прямо на рабочий стол смерти, заляпывая какие-то бумаги. Сначала Кенсу не решался взять ничего, но потом кусочек, один, второй, и он уже уминал за обе щеки. Смерть только смотрел и кивал, его сын недовольно фыркал.<br/>- Это вкусно! – вырвалось у Кенсу. – Очень вкусно! Правда-правда.<br/>В его глазах плескалось столько детского удовольствия, столько юношеской радости, что он не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся с набитым ртом. Кенсу всегда был слаб, когда дело касалось еды, потому что свято верил, что плохие люди вкусно готовить не умеют.<br/>- Веди себя адекватно, - буркнул Чанель, почему-то отворачиваясь. – Па, ты вообще кого к себе взял? Что за задохлик? Он мне пупок целовать может.<br/>- Не хочу я твой пупок целовать!<br/>- Словно я просил!<br/>- Тише, мальчики. Чанель-а, я знал, кого брал, так что молчи, - глаза Смерти предупреждающе заблестели. – А ты, Кенсу, даже не думай спрашивать, откуда у смерти ребенок.<br/>До конца обеда/ужина Кенсу не проронил и слова, не то, чтобы не хотел. Просто внезапно голос пропал.</p>
  <p>
    <b>Главное – ответственность</b>
  </p>
  <p>На следующий день Смерть исчез. Оставил на холодильнике записку «Ушел в магазин, вернусь скоро, люблю-целую». И не вернулся, ни через день, ни через два.<br/>Через неделю блуждания по дому Смерти, Кенсу подумал, что-то не так, определенно, но вот что, никак сообразить не мог. В конце концов, он ведь жалкий ученик, ведь так? Поэтому Кенсу предпочитал лежать на старой софе и почитывать книжечки, совсем редко пересекаясь с Чанелем.</p>
  <p>- Слушай, может, ты на работу пойдешь? – Чанель в смешной детской футболке огромных размеров навис над Кенсу.<br/>- Слушай, может, ты начнешь взрослую одежду носить? – парировал в ответ.<br/>Разозленный Чанель подхватил Кенсу под мышки и поднял с софы, просто как пушинку, поставил на ноги и подтолкнул.<br/>- Иди работай, папани нет, ты его ученик, иди.<br/>Глаза Кенсу опасно увеличились. У Чанеля было явно что-то от папочки, такая же пугающая и настораживающая аура. Но у него были светлые глаза и добрая улыбка, не такая, не скрывающая ничего за собой.<br/>- Как так. Я ничего не умею, - попытался брыкаться Кенсу, мечтая уползти обратно на софу, но руки Чанеля опасно сомкнулись на плечах. Горячие и крепкие.<br/>- Раз отец выбрал – значит умеешь, - тихо на ушко прошептал сын смерти, обдавая легким ароматом выпечки и еще чем-то своим, чанелевским.<br/>Внезапно Кенсу и горы был готов свернуть, и идти с какими-нибудь гремлинами сражаться (а они существуют?), и пинту пива выпить и набить глаз смерти, и вообще все….Определенно сын смерти был каким-то демоном, иначе как объяснить непонятные красные пятна на щеках и дрожь в руках? Так еще и голова кружилась.<br/>Вырывая волосы на голове, Кенсу отправился сам, вспоминая все, чему учил его Смерть.</p>
  <p>Когда Кенсу вернулся, Чанель ждал его с тортом и вином. Как и обычно, бурчащий и постоянно недовольный, но все равно гостеприимный. Смерти не было и Кенсу не придумал ничего другого, кроме как тыкнуть его сынишку лицом в торт.<br/>Чанель шипел и размахивал руками. Сначала он случайно дал Кенсу по уху, затем залепил ему по заду, а потом, совсем уж случайно, споткнулся, упал и повалил на софу за собой.<br/>Такое впечатление, что Юпитер обрушился на несчастного Кенсу. Он не мог ни дышать, ни даже думать. Хотя какие вообще тут могут быть мысли, когда голая шея Чанеля щекочет нос, а сердце так стучит, что словно чечетку отбивает.<br/>С Кенсу нельзя так поступать. Он же маленький, ранимый, совершенно не приспособленный. Ни к работе смертью, ни уж тем более к людям, вмешивающимся в его пространство. Прям так, что носом в макушку утыкаются.</p>
  <p>- Чанель, может, ты с меня слезешь…? – как-то невнятно пробурчал Кенсу, словно и сам не знал.<br/>- Ммм…, - что ж, достойный ответ.<br/>- Чанель…ты забыл мобилку в кармане?<br/>- Эм…<br/>- Хотя у тебя же нет мобилки? – Кенсу почувствовал, как Чанель над ним закопошился и приготовился спокойно выдохнуть.<br/>- Нет, у него нет мобилки, - внезапно раздался голос из ниоткуда. – Сына, мне кажется, нам надо с тобой поговорить о том, о чем обычно говорят смертные люди, - легкомысленно бросил Смерть, подхватывая Чанеля за ухо и уводя за собой.<br/>Только Кенсу выдохнул и собрался подниматься, когда горе-учитель вернулся.<br/>- А с тобой, мы потом поговорим, как надо нести ответственность за мобилки в кармане.</p>
  <p>
    <b>Главное – не крутить шашни с дочерью работодателя</b>
  </p>
  <p>- Итак, Кенсу, - Смерть восседал за своим дряхлым рабочим столом как за троном, выстукивая пальцами похоронный марш. – Тебе нравится Чанель.<br/>- Мне нравится Чанель? Но разве…, - Кенсу попытался открыть рот, но снова удивительным образом не смог ничего произнести.<br/>- А-ну молчать!<br/>- А ты нравишься Чанелю.<br/>- Нравлюсь Чанелю?!<br/>- Молчи, засранец! – и снова Кенсу строит из себя рыбу, бесполезно хлопая руками. – Так вот. Чтоб вы знали, дети мои, я даю вам свое добро.<br/>- Но, па! – в разговор вмешался Чанель, по-шпионски проникая в комнату. Гневный взгляд Смерти сразу же направился на него. – Успокойся ты!<br/>- Что успокойся?! Мой сына! Мой любимый и единственный сына наконец запал на кого-то! Ты представляешь, как долго я ждал этого часа? Как долго считал кости? Натирал косу. Я уж было думал, что все, не дождусь!<br/>Смерть картинно закатил глаза и схватился за сердце, спутав сторону. Чанель только раздраженно фыркнул и подошел к Кенсу, кладя теплые и большие ладони на плечи. Речь сразу же вернулась.<br/>- Позвольте сказать…<br/>- А ты вообще молчи! – почти на истеричных нотках вставил Смерть, - я тебя знаешь, как долго искал? Чтоб вот так, по всем стандартам, которые Чанели любит: большие глаза, губы, рост, отсутствие мозгов…<br/>- Позвольте! – взвизгнул оскорбленный Кенсу.<br/>- Не позволю!<br/>Всегда тихий и милый мужчина средних лет перестал быть олицетворением безопасности и спокойствия. Черная аура буквально окутывала, мешая дышать. Кенсу стало страшно до нервного тика, не ведая, что творит, он схватился за руку Чанеля, крепко сжимая.<br/>- Чанель! – голос Смерти раздавался на всю комнату, как раскат грома.<br/>- Да, отец.<br/>- Тебе нравится этот юноша, До Кенсу?<br/>Кенсу был уверен, что Чанель снова забурчит и отвернется, но…<br/>- Да, отец.<br/>- А тебе, До Кенсу, - глаза смерти были ледяными и пронизывающими, - нравится мой сын, Чанель?<br/>Кенсу был уверен, что отвернется и промямлит, но…<br/>- Да.<br/>Не иначе, он попал в какой-то заколдованный дом для душевнобольных.<br/>- Вот и славно, дети мои, - хлопнул в ладоши Смерть, внезапно молодея лет на 20 и превращаясь в нежного и трепетного юношу. На светлых волосах красовался венок из цветов, а по комнате летали странные птицы. – Можете жить счастливо, вместе и навсегда.<br/>- Но, - одновременно опомнились Чанель и Кенсу.<br/>- Навсегда.<br/>- Да, отец, - одновременно выдохнули Кенсу и Чанель.<br/>- А теперь я, пожалуй, отправлюсь на работу, ребятки, вы же не против? – Смерть смотрел хитро и подло, едва не облизывал губы. Почему-то у Кенсу сложилось впечатление, что в мыслях у него творилась черная дыра.<br/>- Постойте! – не убирая руки, Кенсу потянул за собой Чанеля. – Извините, эм, так я вам не нужен как ученик, так получается? Я свободен?<br/>Столько надежды в глазах, а рука Чанеля почему-то сжимает все сильнее и сильнее.<br/>- Это с чего ты взял? Теперь ты работаешь на меня до конца времен, у нас семейный бизнес! Так в журналах говорят?</p>
  <p>
    <b>Главное – породниться с начальником</b>
  </p>
  <p>Когда Смерть исчез, Кенсу неловко перевел взгляд на Чанеля и его сердце сжалось. Привычный светлый и радостный, вечно сварливый Чанель выглядел как побитое дитя. Либо смущенное дитя. Его забавные уши пунцовели, руки постоянно дергали футболку. Он даже не решался посмотреть на Кенсу.</p>
  <p>- И что будем делать? – первым опомнился (как настоящий мужик) Кенсу.<br/>- Прости, я поговорю с папой…<br/>- Нет, я имею в виду, что ты мне приготовишь в качестве моральной компенсации?<br/>- Свиные кишки?<br/>- И торт, - хихикнул Кенсу, подходя к Чанелю впритык.<br/>- И торт, хорошо, - ответили ему слабой улыбкой. – Но мой отец…, все же, ты не обязан…<br/>- Эй! – скучая по старому доброму Чанелю, Кенсу ущипнул его за бок. – Все отлично, я не против. Будем встречаться.<br/>- Как? Почему?<br/>- Это самый легкий способ заработать повышение, какой я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Как, ну как я могу упустить такой шанс?!<br/>Кенсу улыбался во все 32 зуба, нежно поглаживая ладонь Чанеля, но тот только мрачнел и медленно отодвигался. Разумеется, он это заметил.<br/>- И ты все так из-за работы? Только работы? – Чанель закусил губу, напоминая брошенного щенка. Сын смерти менялся на глазах, не сказать, что Кенсу это нравилось, но что-то трепетное и теплое зарождалось в груди на такого Чанеля. Хотелось, например, сжать руку крепче, притянуть ближе, посмотреть в глаза.<br/>- Конечно же нет, ты завоевал мой желудок, - прошептал Кенсу, притягивая к себе Чанеля за воротник. – А там, где желудок, там и сердце, - закончил он, звучно чмокая красную щеку.<br/>На самом деле Кенсу не планировал целовать Чанеля в щечку, но картина была слишком соблазнительной, прямо как кремовое пирожное. Кроме того, чувство обреченности (или обрученности) придавало сил и храбрости, так что Кенсу сделал это снова. В другую раскрасневшуюся щеку.<br/>Чанель ничего не сказал, только слегка приобнял, утыкаясь носом в макушку. Кенсу все еще подозревал, что его новоиспеченный парень вряд ли человек (он никогда не поверит в такой рост и странную успокаивающую силу) и что придется им нелегко, но сомнения начали медленно исчезать, уступая место спокойствию и определенности.<br/>Такое впечатление, словно он нашел свое место в жизни и готов его обживать.</p>
  <p>- Какая все-таки милая картина! – раздался голос из воздуха. – Вот теперь, когда у меня есть фотография моих трепетных деток, я могу и на работу отправиться.<br/>Парни даже не видели Смерть, не слышали и щелчка. Хотя, как можно удивляться, когда Смерть играет в сваху?<br/>- Откуда у него фотоаппарат? – пробурчал Кенсу, утыкаясь в плечо Чанеля.<br/>- А, по-твоему, куда он уходил тогда на неделю? Он живет на барахолке и рынке поддержанных вещей, серьезно говорю.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>